


Free of Doubt

by ragnarok89



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Balcony Scene, Canon - Comics, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Femslash, Introspection, POV Female Character, Platonic Romance, Short & Sweet, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Windblade/Firestar. They knew what was right in the end. Set during the IDW comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, "Windblade/Firestar: fire and ice".

Windblade smiled as she walked onto the balcony. Whenever she couldn’t find Firestar, she would be there. It seemed like it was a place where she can relax and feel free and since they’ve been through a lot already, that was a much needed luxury.

For Windblade, that place was not so much a location as it was where Firestar was. They may have had their differences in the past, but they knew what was right in the end.

She dusted herself off the remnants of the day before she walked up down to Firestar who was looking out at Caminus from the balcony.

“So, long day, huh?” Windblade asked. 

Firestar nodded with a hum as she shifted in her stance a bit. She loved looking out over the city, looking out as far as the eye can see. She loved the freedom and simple joy of it. She turned her head to look at the other fembot. “How about you?”

“Urgh,” Windblade replied, “I’ve been looking for my safe place.” 

Firestar blinked at her, and then smiled. “And I guess that you found it?” 

Windblade only grinned back, “Yeah I think so.”

They were like fire and ice, but they got around to it, they knew what was important and what kept them going; they were free of doubt.


End file.
